1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic case having a brush, and more particularly, to a cosmetic case a cover of which can be easily fastened using a collapsible brush and which prevents a hair part of the brush removably inserted into a case body from bending or becoming wider.
Especially, the cosmetic case of the present invention includes the brush for making up on a wide area of a user's face on which blusher and powder are worn, the brush being removably inserted into the case without transformation of the hair part of the brush.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cosmetics, which are women's daily necessities, are put in a compact case and carried with a user.
That is, cosmetic cases are manufactured in consideration of women's esthetic taste and manufactured in a small size to be contained in a small space such as a handbag, so that it is convenient in carrying.
Therefore, convenience in carrying is the main cause of product selling. In the maximum reflection of the above, presently, cosmetics manufacturers are developing small and convenient cosmetic cases with development of cosmetics.
Such typical cosmetic case includes a body and a cover fit with the body. Between the body and the cover, formed is a hollow portion, in which cosmetic material and a brush used for wearing the cosmetic material on a user's face are contained.
Here, one side of the cover is hinged on the body and the other side of the cover has coupling means allowing the cover to be detachably mounted when the case is opened and shut.
Usually, the coupling means consists of a button projected sideways from the cover or the body and a clamp, which moves back and forth by the button for simultaneously locking the cover and the body by the user's manipulation.
When the user pushes the button, the clamp is released from a locked state and thereby the cover is opened, so that the user can paints the cosmetic material on the face using the brush contained in the case body.
However, the conventional cosmetic case, because of the complex coupling means consisting of the button and the clamp, has several problems that the coupling means disposed in a narrow space in which the cover and the cosmetic material are contacted causes an increase of the manufacturing cost and the frequent opening of the cover may damage the complex coupling means. Moreover, when pressing the button to open the cover, the user may drop the cosmetic case and thereby the case may be broken, and the cosmetic case may be opened unintentionally during carrying.
Furthermore, as the brush contained within the case body with the cosmetic material, because of restriction of size of the case body, is manufactured in a small size, it is very inconvenient in use and moves within the case body or bumps against the case body to cause noise and damage during carrying the cosmetic case. At this time, the brush comes to be stained with the cosmetic material and it makes the inside of the case body and the cosmetics material dirty.
To solve the problems, an application is illustrated in Korean Utility Model Appln. No. 1999-25705, filed on Nov. 22, 1999 and invented by the same inventor of the present invention. In the application, it is described that a brush storage part is formed in a case body for removably inserting a brush into the case body to prevent the movement of the brush and the contamination of cosmetic material due to the movement of the brush. However, in case of a brush made of not sponge but hair, when the brush is inserted into the brush storage part, the hair part may be wider or bend. Especially, a thick-haired brush, which is used for making up on a wide area on which blusher and power are worn, when inserted into the brush storage part, may have lots of hairs bent or wider, thereby being damaged not to use.